Childish Tendencies
by Lyra Raine Sparrow
Summary: What happens when fake psychic meets real psychic? What happens when no one believes the real psychic? Shawn and the SBPD enlist the help of the BAU and their newest agent when Juliet goes missing.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Hey guys! I'm trying to write something out of my norm and hopefully this is it. Hopefully. Please, please, please tell me what you think! I'm not used to writing crossovers and such. And I haven't written anything 'supernatural', for lack of a better word, since eighth grade which was two – three years ago.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Psych. Just the plot.**_

**_You can be childlike without being childish. A child always wants to have fun. Ask yourself, "Am I having fun?"_**

**_–Christopher Meloni_**

* * *

><p>I walked in the BAU office humming the theme song to Strawberry Shortcake and earning a lot of strange looks. "Strawba-ba-ba-berry, Strawberry Shortcake," I sang a little louder than I needed to.<p>

That gained me a questionable look from a darker man in the center of the room.

"Is she serious?" I heard him think.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the office of Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.

"Come in," the man in the office called after I knocked on the open door.

"Agent Hotchner? I'm Aris Christie. We spoke on the phone?" I said, stepping in the room.

A look of recognition passed over his face. "Oh, yes, the psychic."

I smiled; of course he would consider me psychic. "If you could leave that part out, I'd appreciate it. People seem to take it better when I tell them."

"If that's what you wish. I'm very sorry for not formally introducing to the team but we have an urgent case," he replied.

I nodded. "Of course."

He led the way to a room with a group of people surrounding a table. I stood off to the side.

"Who is she?" one of the women thought the brunette I believe.

"I'm Aris Christie," I replied, waving. "I'm the new probationary agent assigned to your team for the next three months."

"She's to _silently_," Agent Hotchner said pointedly, "watch how we do things around here so when she returns to California; she has a better understanding of criminal profiling."

I rolled my eyes and gestured to the blonde in the crazy attire, which was just as wacky as mine. I figured she was the liaison by where she was sitting and the remote in her hand.

"Thank you, my new best friend. Love your outfit, by the way." She clicked the remote and a picture of a young brunette popped up. "Holly Jacobs, victim one of six. She was found stabbed to death in her home in Santa Barbra, California two months ago."

A few more post mortem pictures flashed on the screen before a new victim appeared. "Tony Hayes was found ten days later also stabbed to death." A new vic appeared. "Valerie Sprouce, Jeffery Nash, Zipporah Jenkins, and Harold Franks were all found stabbed to death, ten days apart. And this morning, the beautiful Detective Juliet O' Hara of the SBPD went missing this morning."

I gasped.

_Juliet O' Hara sat in a dark room. A small light came from beneath the door. She wasn't tied up; she wasn't hurt, just cold and tired. She cried for Shawn and Lassiter. "Help me," she whispered. _

"Agent Christie?" a new female voice asked, pulling me from my vision.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You suddenly had a blank look on your face," the brunette agent continued.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please continue," I replied a little breathy.

Agent Hotchner tossed me a bottle of water and ordered me to take a seat. "Wheels up in three hours."

They all picked up and left the room, all the while giving me different looks. Their voices jumbled in my head as a monotonous hum.

"You all right?" Agent Hotchner wondered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Do these things happen often?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "Sorta. If I touch you I get a vision but it has to be skin contact. I tend to wear long sleeves and keep my hands in my pocket to avoid it. But the ones that come out of the blue take a lot more out of than if I just shake your hand."

He nodded. "I don't think I could be able to handle that."

"I've always had the visions, but the being able to hear what other people can think thing is new."

He stared at me like I was crazy, which I probably was.

"Yeah, see people take it better when I tell them." I sipped the water and stood to leave.

"Can you really read my mind?" he wondered.

"If that's how you want to put it." I walked out of the room and to my temporary desk where I was bombarded with questions.

"So Aris? That's an unusual name," the darker man said.

"It Greek for 'Child of God'," the younger, nerdy guy stated.

"Very good," I replied. "So can I know your names? I might only be here for a few months but names can be helpful."

"Derek Morgan," the older man declared holding his hand out.

I waved. "Mysophobic."

"Huh?"

"It means she's afraid of contamination and germs," the nerdy one said.

"Yeah. Are you a genius or something?" I wondered.

"I don't believe intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute," he smiled.

"Okay, Boy Genius, can I get your name?"

"Spencer Reid."

I smirked. "Ah so you're the infamous Dr. Reid. You're my sister's role model. She read everything there is to read about you."

"Oh, um thanks?" He looked a bit uncomfortable.

I shrugged a bit. "Eh, I tend not to question my sister's doing. I-" My phone rang.

"Hey, Sis did you wait till Harper got on the bus before you left?" Nadia answered as soon as I held the iPhone up to me ear.

"No I woke up and left her asleep on her bed. Of course I did, Nadia. And I picked up the kitchen."

"Good."

"Look, I might not have been the best patron to take care of a cat when I was younger but I have grown up since then."

"Forty-nine percent of kidnappings-"

"Look, Nadia you might be a genius but there's no need to spit out statistics." I noticed the smirk Agent Morgan sent Dr Reid. I stood and looked for a quieter place to talk. "I know you're in this huge custody battle with your ex-husband, but Harper knows not to go with him. She knows to call you or me if he tries to take her."

"I know."

"Take your nap. Write your book. And be jealous of me."

"Why would I be jealous of you?" she wondered.

"Keep your phone on."

"Aris? What are you talking about?"

"Just wait Nadia. Just wait." I hung up and walked back to my desk. I started humming again as I looked over the case file. Agent Morgan gave me a questioning look and I brushed it off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Okay so if you were wondering Aris's name is pronounced are-eese.**

**Disclaimer: Again not mine, even though Spencer is a little OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age the child is grown, and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.<em>**

**_-_****_ Edna St. Vincent Millay_**

* * *

><p>"No, Gus. No. I have to help find Jules," Shawn said, pacing the Psych office.<p>

"But Shawn, you heard Lassiter; you're too emotionally involved in the case," Burton Guster replied.

Shawn's phone rang. "Lassie, tell me you have good news."

"I need you to come in and talk to a few people," Lassiter replied.

"That doesn't sound like 'We've found Juliet, come in and talk to her'."

"That's because it's not."

"Have you found any evidence pointing to her whereabouts?" Shawn wondered.

"No. Just get here Spencer."

* * *

><p>"Detective Lassiter? I'm SSA Hotchner, these are SSA Dave Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jereau, and Probationary Agent Aris Christie," Agent Hotchner said shaking the detective's hand.<p>

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," The detective said.

"Lassie!" A brown haired man came in looking a little less than happy.

"Spencer! I told you to stay in the conference room!" Lassiter yelled. The man retreated to where he came from. "That is Shawn Spencer. The psychic consultant," Detective Lassiter said.

That stole Aris's attention. "Psychic?" she wondered. "Agent Hotchner, can I?"

Hotch sighed. "You're supposed to be observing."

"I was the head detective for the NYPD before moving to Cali and joining the FBI. Plus, I'm still an agent."

"Twenty minutes," he replied.

"Thanks." She ran off in the direction

Rossi turned towards Hotch. "That was...odd."

Hotch shrugged. "She was drug tested."

* * *

><p>The door to the conference room opened and shut softly. Shawn looked up to see the brightly dressed woman he saw speaking to Lassie in the main room.<p>

"Shawn Spencer? I'm Probationary Agent Aris Christie with the FBI. The team I'm assigned to at the moment is here to help look for Juliet. What was your relationship with her?"

"We _are_ dating. Juliet's not dead."

"Yes, I know. Sorry that slipped."

"You are going to find her right?" he asked.

"We will do everything in our power to get her back safely."

He shook his head. "I need more than that."

Aris frowned. "I can't promise you anymore than that."

Shawn frowned and the door to the conference room opened again. Both inhabitants looked over at the intruder.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in traffic."

"Jules is missing, Gus, and you choose now to be late?" Shawn said.

Gus rolled his eyes and looked over to Aris. "Why hello, I'm Burton Guster, but my friends call me Gus."

"Very nice to meet you. Aris Christie."

"Aris; Latin for 'green dragon'," Gus replied.

"Very good. Most tell me the Greek meaning," Aris replied.

"Can we speed up the howdie-do's and search for my girlfriend who's gone missing?" Shawn asked angrily.

Aris looked over at Shawn. "Detective Lassiter said something about you being psychic."

Shawn looked at her confused. "I've help solved a number of cases with my unique ability to get psychic visions."

"As have I," Aris replied.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "My psychic ability has proved helpful in numerous occasions."

"For some reason, I don't believe you," Shawn said.

"Give me your hand and I'll prove it."

Shawn wearily placed his hand in Aris's.

"'_Psych'? As in 'gotcha'?" Gus asked._

"_Or as in 'psych-ic'," Shawn replied. They walked in to the office._

"_You named your fake detective agency 'Psych'? Why didn't you just call it, 'Hey, we're fooling you and the police department; hope we don't make a mistake and somebody dies because of it?'" Gus wondered gesturing to the window._

" _First of all, Gus, that name is entirely too long; it would never fit on the window. And secondly, the best way you convince people you're not lying to them is to tell them you are!" Shawn argued._

"Lair, lair," Aris replied. "I'm sure that's not something you want me to out you on."

"What?" Shawn wondered.

"How soundproof is this room?" she wondered, leaning across the table.

"Adequate enough, I suppose," Gus replied.

"I'm not a fool like the rest of them."

"What are you talking about?" Shawn wondered.

"I know the truth," she whispered. "This charade you have going on, this fake psychic thing, doesn't pull the wool over my eyes."

Gus stared at Aris as if she had spoken a foreign language, one he didn't take classes for.

"You two are good. Making everyone believe this obvious lie. You're observant but not psychic. Kudos for going as far as you did." She shrugged. "I won't oust you on it though."

"What do you see in my future?" Gus wondered.

She shook her head. "It doesn't work like that. I get visions by touching people, and sometimes they come out of the blue, but I don't know if what I'm seeing is the past or the present."

"Oh," Gus said.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my abilities, if that's not too much to ask."

Agent Hotchner interrupted the interview. "Agent Christie."

She nodded towards Hotch and looked back at the two men. "As I said, we will try everything in our power to make sure Ms. O'Hara comes back to you safely."

Shawn looked over at Agent Hotchner. "Thank you."

Hotch nodded. "Of course."

"I still had ten minutes," Aris complained, when they were outside.

"I need you to shake someone's hand and tell me what you see," Agent Hotchner said.

"Okay, let me make something clear. Yes, I get a vision when I touch someone but I can't tell whether it the past or future."

"I'll take that into consideration." Hotch gestured to a built man in front of them. "Ewan O'Hara, this is Agent Aris Christie."

Aris held her hand out and Ewan shook it.

_Two young kids were playing in the back seat of a car. The older boy was giving the younger girl a noogie._

"_Ewan, stop!" the girl wined._

"_What the magic word?" the boy, Ewan, asked._

"_Please?"_

"_Alright, Ewan, let Juliet go," their mother said from the front seat._

"I'm happy to help the FBI find my sister," Ewan stated. Aris hadn't caught what was said before and was slightly confused.

"You must really love her," Aris said.

"I do," he replied.

"And she loves you, even after all the teasing?" she wondered.

"Of course. Why wouldn't she?"

Aris shrugged. "I resented my brother after 18 years of teasing; then again you are two different people."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing really, just that you'll find me to have similar abilities to those of Shawn Spencer."

He looked at her for a moment. "You're psychic?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

Agent Hotchner thanked Ewan and stole Aris for a moment. "What did you see?"

"Ewan and Juliet were both sitting in the back seat when they were younger. Ewan was giving Juliet a noogie, she asked him to stop but with a smile on her face. She loves him and he her. I doubt he's the unsub if that's what you're wondering."

"It wasn't but-"

"You'll put it into consideration, yeah, I get that vibe from you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: So as much as I want this to be well written I doubt that's gonna happen. Hopefully I can update once more today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show. Nor do I own the psychic abilities of Aris.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many children vow never to grow up, and by adulthood prove not only true to the vow, but more childish than children.<strong>_

_**-Wes Fessler**_

* * *

><p>I snuck a picture of Dr. Reid on my phone and sent it to my sister when I got the chance.<p>

"Spying on thy enemy?" Shawn wondered, "Or simply adding to thy stalker scrapbook?"

I jumped. "Neither. Dr. Reid is my sister's role model."

"Ah," he replied. "Make thy older sister jealous."

"Not older, twin." I replied. My phone buzzed.

_Is that who I think it is?_ My sister wondered.

"You have a twin?" Shawn asked.

_If you're thinking of role model number one then yes_, I replied to my sister.

"Yeah. Though she's more like an older sister. Graduated high school before me. At least twelve times smarter than me. She's wanted to be a neurosurgeon all her life where as I have danced around the career bon fire," I smirked, knowing on my lip. There was a cold sore from where I had been chewing on it so much.

My phone buzzed again. _Ok. Now I see what you mean by jealous of you, which I am not._

_Whatever you want to tell yourself sis._

"You're worried about something," he stated.

"Let me guess. A psychic vision?"

"The way you keep biting your lip tells me you're worried. Not to mention the way you're on high alert when your sister texts you back, it's as if you're waiting for bad news," Shawn explained.

"Well, you must be confused because I am not worried about anything. My sister can take care of herself." I stood to leave.

Shawn scoffed. "Don't let me get in your way."

I turned towards him and smiled sarcastically. "You're good at what you do Shawn, I'll give you that. Just don't drag me down with you when you get caught."

I stumbled my way over towards the group of profilers, and of course clumsy me, tripped over a chair only to be caught by Dr. Reid.

_A little girl was dancing around a nicely furbished living room, dressed in a fluffy, lacey green dress. She couldn't have been but 8 years old at the most._

"_Destiny, come get ready so I can take you over to your Aunt Jennifer's," Dr. Reid called from the door way._

"_But, I don't want to go. I wanna stay here with you," Destiny wined as she jumped into the doctor's arms._

"_But don't you want to see Aunt Jennifer?"_

"_Fine." The little girl wiggled out of his arms and ran up the stairs._

"_Aris? Are you okay?" My vision started getting blurry._

"_Aris?"_

"Aris, hello? Earth to Agent Christie," Agent Morgan brought me out of my state.

"Huh?" I looked around registering where I was. And briefly the hand that still clasped my arm.

I glanced at Dr. Reid and he immediately let go.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What going on with you? That's the second time today that you have totally spaced out and got that blank look on your face," Morgan said worriedly.

"Technically it's the fourth. And nothing's going on that's out of the norm," I half lied.

"Fourth?" Dr Reid wondered.

"Once during the briefing, once in the conference room when I was talking with Shawn, once when I shook Ewan O'Hara's hand, and just a second ago when you caught me," I answered. "And what do three out of four have in common? Touching someone! Yay, so we all win!" I said sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" Morgan wondered.

"I'd be fine but this psychic stuff is giving me a headache." I rubbed my temple in an effort to push away the growing migraine.

"Psychic?" Dr Reid questioned.

"Yeah. Me. Visions. Anytime someone touches me? Plus the out of the blue one earlier? Doesn't anyone pay attention anymore?"

They both looked at me like I was insane.

"Sorry I forgot I never told you guys. My bad."

"You're psychic?" Agent Morgan asked.

"Yeah, have been since I can remember," I replied.

"For some reason I don't believe you," Morgan told me.

"Why does no one believe me anymore?" I threw my hands up. It was unfair. Everyone believes the fake psychic but no one believes me. I started to walk towards Agent Jereau and Prentiss. "You win Shawn!" I called.

"Win what?" he wondered.

* * *

><p>"So, you're really working with Dr. Reid?" Nadia asked.<p>

"Yes, I am. And just like you he's constantly spitting out statistics," I replied.

She sighed. "I envy you."

"I know you do sis."

"So did you tell them?" Nadia wondered.

"I told Agent Hotchner when I first spoke to him, and Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan earlier today."

"And they believed you?"

"Nope. Morgan and Reid stared at me like I was crazy and I stormed off," I said sounding fed up.

"I'm sorry Ari," she apologized.

I shook my head. "I don't need your pity. It took my twin sister 18 years to believe me, and Ravi, well, there's no chance he's ever gonna believe me."

"Ravi's ignorant and self-centered. He's just jealous he didn't get a special 'talent'."

"You've got it better than I do. People believe you when you say you're a genius."

"I know Ari, I know."

I gasped.

"_Juliet O'Hara?" a man read from a list. He was tall and had short, spiky, black hair._

"_Detective," another man sneered. He was also tall and had slicked back hair. Blonde it looked like._

"_Are you crazy? We've been close enough to the edge with the rest of these people. A singer, an actress, an actor? Now a detective?"_

"_You. You've been cutting it close. If you get caught there's no connection to me."_

_There was no face to either man. Just blank, fuzzy, blurry spots. Soon that's all the vision was. Just big blur._

"Aris! Aris! Answer me sweetheart!"

"Nadia?"

"What did you see?" my sister wondered worriedly.

"I… gotta go."

"Hey, be careful!"

"Can I tell you something? You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"I'm scared. My visions keep getting blurrier and blurrier. And they're coming more often than not."

"This has never happened has it?"

"No." I hung up, not wanting to hear the pity in her voice anymore than I wanted to talk about my visions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Okay sorry for the late update this chapter just didn't want to write. Nor did this author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity.<br>I'm not inclined to resign to maturity.**_

_**- The Friendly Indians**_

* * *

><p>Shawn studied the red head from a far. <em>Is she really psychic? Or is it just a lie like me?<em>

"You win Shawn!" She called back to him, her hands thrown in the air. The girl walked over to the other two female agents.

"Win what?" he called back. She didn't answer she just spoke to the two women before storming off again.

His phone chimed twenty minutes later. "Hey Gus, what up?"

"Shawn," Gus said seriously. "You need to stay away from the case."

"No, Gus, you need to stay away from the case," he retorted.

A woman in the background said something and in turn Gus said, "Yeah, come to the office Shawn."

"A lady friend? You brought a lady friend to the office?"

The girl in the background and Gus bickered over something. Apparently Gus's phone. "No. It's my company phone. Call him on yours…..I'll give you his number…I don't know. Future reference?...Fine you break it and you buy me a new one."

"Gus, I really don't want to listen to you argue with your new girlfriend," Shawn sighed.

"Okay, first off, I'm not dating Gus. Nor will I ever. No offence," Aris's voice said.

"Aris? What? How? Who? Weren't you just here?"

"I was but now I feel really bad about snapping at you the way I did. There was no call for it. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Apology accepted."

"Now are you going to help me go rouge on this, seen as though you and Gus are the only two that seem to believe me?"

He sighed again. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"What is she doing?" Shawn asked as he walked into the Psych office.<p>

"Online Scrabble," Aris stated. "It helps me concentrate on the case at hand."

"How is spelling '' going to help find Jules?"

Aris looked up. "Though there is enough letters in the game to spell '', it's impossible to get them all to spell it. Plus, the board isn't nearly as long as it would need to be. Though, if played it'd be a hefty score of 67, which is without any extra scoring squares."

"Okay, I still don't see the point."

"Would you mind taking me to see Juliet's home? There might be something the authorities missed. It might possibly give either of us a 'vision'."

Shawn nodded. "Of course."

After Aris finished her game, they headed over to Juliet's.

It was very neat and well decorated. There were pictures scattered about, some set up as if to tell a story. Others were randomly placed.

"She really enjoys her family," Aris stated looking around. "So you and her went on a date to a Thai restaurant, correct? Before dropping her off here and going home."

"Yes," Shawn replied.

"What was she wearing?"

"Um, a purple shirt, dark jeans, and a navy pea coat," Shawn answered.

Aris looked through the coat closet near the door. "This one?" she asked holding out the object with gloved hands.

He nodded a solemn look on his face.

She brushed her bare arm against the coat, hoping for a random vision, but no such luck. "Okay. Did she carry a purse?"

"A small hand bag."

"Black? Little purple jewels on the clasp?"

Again, he nodded.

Aris walked over to the purse that had been carelessly thrown over the arm of the burgundy couch. Again, she brushed the strap on her exposed arm. No luck. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a frog figurine. She walked over and picked it up. There was dust settled beneath it same as the rest of the table, but nothing under the gingerbread candle.

"Have you ever seen this before?" she questioned holding the frog up.

Both men shook their heads. "Jules would never get some that ridiculous," Shawn stated.

Aris agreed. The over glamorous, glass frog was pretty ridiculous and didn't fit in with the rest of the décor. She slipped her phone out after replacing the trinket and took a picture.

She looked around the house asking questions about little things. "I see tell tale signs of a woman coming home to relax after a date, but what I'm not seeing is signs of a struggle," Aris said as she stood in the middle of the bedroom. The blanket had been turned down but the sheets hadn't been disturbed. "Assuming she was taken here and not somewhere else, she either a. knew her attacker or b. was taken by surprise."

"And that can help us find her?" Shawn asked.

Aris shrugged ever so slightly. "It might," she murmured. "I wanna talk to my team and give my input on the case. Though, technically I should be basically stalking Agent Hotchner keeping my mouth shut."

* * *

><p>"It was logical for me to go over there with Mr. Spencer. He might have given his official statement to Detective Lassiter, but there was one thing I picked up on."<p>

Agent Hotchner stared at the redhead expectantly.

"There are two of them. But if you find one you won't find a link to the other."

"Look, Agent Christie-"

"Don't 'Agent Christie' me! I know what I saw. It might not be as clear as I like, but I know what I saw. And I know what I heard. There will be no connection between the two unsubs. There will no connection to the killer and the victims. There will however be a connection between the victims and the mastermind," Aris reasoned.

"I'll take this into consideration but from now on I want you to observe, silently and by my side until we touchdown in Quantico," Agent Hotchner ordered.

She looked at the elder agent. "You don't believe me, do you?"

He just stared at her firmly.

She sighed heavily. "I'll take that as a no. Excuse me for a moment."

"Agent Christie," he said sternly.

"I won't leave you sight, I promise. I'm just going to the empty conference room to make a call. You can have Ms. Garcia tap it if you want. I'm just speaking to my sister, to get her professional opinion on the topic of my sanity."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, if you haven't noticed the even chapters are going to be 3****rd**** person POV and the odd are from Aris's POV. BTW, last chapter I believe, Aris was playing Online Scrabble Shawn asked how spelling a certian word could help. Apparently, super. cali. fragi. listic. expi. ali. docious. (removing the spaces and periods) doesn't show up on fanfiction. Oh, well.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Aris, Nadia, and anyone else you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Put yourself into life and never lose your openness, your <strong>_**_childish_**_** enthusiasm throughout the journey that is life, and things will come your way.**_

_**-Federico Fellini**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, hey, Sweetie. Calm down. I understand you're upset, I really do, but haven't we gone over this already?" Nadia wondered after I broke down.<p>

I coughed. Was I really that upset? "I know. I'm just so used to people at least giving me the benefit of doubt but since this fake psychic has barged into the case, no one believes me and they all think I'm jockeying for the attention. Which I'm not. You know how much I hate being in the spotlight. I just want them to believe me. I guess it really doesn't matter; I'm only on the team for three months before I get to come home to sunny Cali.

"And don't start with the whole 'You should really think about staying in Virginia, Mom would really like that' crap. I don't need to hear it from you, Mom, and Dad," I rambled.

She chuckled "Well, sis, you're still you, however sane that maybe. Instead of flipping out every time someone doesn't believe, try rolling your eyes and walking away, it has always worked for me."

"But I'm not you!" I argued.

"I love you Ari, I really do but, I gotta go; Harper's home."

I took a deep calming breath as I pictured my redheaded little niece twirling around in the fall leaves. It reminded me of something else I had pictured earlier. "Oh hey, you might know this. Does Dr. Reid have a young child he's close to? It'd be a brunette girl younger than ten, probably about eight-years-old."

She was quite for a minute. "I don't think so. He's an only child, so that would rule out a niece. I know he's single and doesn't have a child. It might be a goddaughter," She murmured."Why?"

"Earlier I tripped and Dr. Reid caught me. I had vision of a little girl dancing around what I guess would be his living room. He wanted her to change so they could go see 'Aunt Jennifer'. I guess I'll ask him about it later."

"Hey, be careful."

"I will, don't worry. Bye, Nadia. I love you. Tell Harp I'll see her soon."

"Kay, bye."

I took another deep breath before leaving the conference room. I really hated to take so many personal calls especially while working on a case, but with Nadia's ex-husband in the wind, I can't help but worry over her and my niece. There's really no knowing what Chandler might do to my sister to get Harper back.

Agent Hotchner stood outside the door looking as intimidating as ever. I could help but chuckle as an image of him standing there with his arms crossed and smoke coming out of his ears flashed through my mind.

He raised an eyebrow as if to challenge me to laugh more.

"Sheesh, smile once in a while," I mumbled under my breath.

"Hotch smiling?" Agent Jereau asked. "I love to see the day."

"Girls," Hotch stated simply.

We both wiped the smiles off our faces and turned back to what we were doing. For me that meant staying silent and watching Hotch do whatever he does.

After about an hour of listening to the team spurt little theories about the unsub, they finally decided to give the preliminary profile.

Three hours after the giving of the profile, Hotch ordered me to stay behind with Dr. Reid as he worked on the geographical profile more. It wasn't until he turned towards me to ask me something did I get another vision. Like the others, it was blurry and I couldn't see the faces.

"_What do want from me?" Juliet asked._

_The mastermind laughed. "I just want you to play along. It's just one big game to me."_

_Juliet flinched as Mastermind walked towards her. "A game?" she asked. "For some reason I don't find this fun."_

"_I wouldn't expect you to. You're the pawn not the player. It wouldn't be amusing if you found it fun."_

"_Please, I just want to go home. I won't tell anyone." She started to get tired. That's when I noticed the IV she was hooked to._

"_Let you go? Why would I do that? I'd be giving up and I don't like to lose."_

"Agent Christie? Are you all right?" Dr Reid asked as I faded back to reality.

I took another deep breath. The slight movement of my head caused my growing headache to pound. "You wouldn't by chance have an Advil… or twelve in that messenger bag of yours would you?"

"Unfortunately not," he responded.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks anyway." I took another breath and winced at the sharp pain in my head. "Remind me to have my sister to check my head when we get back to Quantico."

"O…kay…?"

"I'm kidding. I've already had it checked. I'm fine. At least that's what she told me," I laughed slightly and winced again. I rubbed my temples in hope that the migraine would go away soon.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned. He moved to sit next to me. There was a flicker of what looked like understanding in his eyes.

"Uh-huh. Please don't touch me at least not my arms; I really don't need to go through a vision twice in a row," I asked as sincerely as I could manage. I think I sounded more like a complaining child though.

_She's still going on about that psychic thing?_

I frowned. "How come you don't believe me?"

"Huh?"

"How come you don't believe I'm psychic?" I reworded.

"For one thing, there have been no documented cases of true psychic episodes, in either clairvoyance or premonition, despite extensive testing by both educational and government studies."

I snickered. "My sister said the same thing when I first told her I believed I was psychic. And to tell you the truth at first I just thought it was déjà vu. It wasn't until my 15th birthday did I start thinking I might be special. Nadia didn't believe me until she became pregnant with my niece shortly after our eighteenth birthday."

I mentally head slapped myself. _Why am I telling him this? _I wondered to myself.

"I don't know. Maybe you feel like you have to talk to someone. It's not uncommon for someone to confide in someone they barely know, especially if they feel comfortable around them," Dr. Reid explained.

I stared at him. "What are talking about?" I wondered.

"Didn't you just ask why you told me that you didn't believe you were psychic at first?"

I furrowed my brow. "Um, no, I questioned myself. But I'm fairly sure that was in my head. Are you sure you're not psychic?"

He nodded.

"Well in that case, I'm going crazy. Cloudy visions, talking to myself; though I've always done that, hearing thoughts of others, and now I can add not being able to tell whether or not I said something aloud." I sat up quickly and threw my hands in the air. "Sonovabitch! I gotta quit doing that." I went back to rubbing my temples and earned a strange look from Dr. Reid.

"Please don't judge me," I mumbled.

He frowned. "Why would I judge you? I just met you."

"Well, for one I'm rambling, two I keep telling you I'm psychic, three I'm rebellious. There's more to judge me on I'm sure."

I glanced at him and saw a slight smile on his face.

"I for one find it sort of refreshing I guess, it's kinda like having Garcia around." He hesitantly moved to place a reassuring hand on my knee. "As for the psychic thing, we've dealt with a few fraudulent ones before," he explained.

"Hey Reid, Garcia, Aris, Hotch wants us to head to the hotel and get some sleep," Agent Morgan said as he walked in the small conference room. "Did I interrupt something?"

Garcia looked up from her computer and shifted her gaze between Dr. Reid and I. "Oh, I don't think so. I think Lover Boy is just trying to reassure Aris of her coolness."

"I apologize for the limited number of rooms," Henry Spencer said once we arrived at the hotel. "The annual Harbor and seafood festival has most of the places booked."

"Perfectly understandable," Hotch answered.

"I am not rooming with Reid," Morgan stated.

Penelope snatched his hand and called dibs. JJ declared she and Prentiss were rooming together. Rossi and Hotch were granted the only room with two beds. Which meant I roomed the Dr. Reid.

The upside was there was a couch in the room. The down side was, well, let us just say Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

"I haven't even met him yet and you're SLEEPING WITH HIM?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear. Nadia's screeching caused Dr. Reid to look up from the book he was reading. I shook my head to dismiss him and turned back to my phone call. "Okay first off, you have met him. And you've gone to every lecture he's been at. And secondly, I'm not sleeping with him, just sharing a room. I'm crashing on the couch, by the way."

"Ari, that's not the point."

"No, I know what your point is. You're jealous because well I'd rather not say," I replied.

"He's in the room isn't he?"

"Very much so. I don't want to embarrass you. I know how much you…value other's opinions."

Nadia sighed. "So have you asked about your vision?"

"Um no, I've decided it's none of my business."

"Okay, every vision you have gotten has always either dealt with you directly or was something important you needed to know. Why all of a sudden do you chose now not to pursue this _lead_?" she wondered.

I scoffed. It was just like her to bring it to my attention like this. "Because it is not a lead to a case. It is someone's personal life I have no reason being in."

"Let him go, Aris. Marcus's death was not your fault."

"I held his hand, got a vision telling me about his death, I ignored it and next thing I know I'm reliving it! Only this time I can't wake up from it!"

"Don't cock an attitude with me, Aris."

I laughed humorlessly. "You are not Mom! You're not even my older sister. What makes you think you can get that attitude with me?"

"Arg! If you were here I'd slap you," Nadia nearly sneered.

"And as soon as my vision ended, I'd slap you back. And then depending on how bad my headache was after, down a bottle or two of Advil."

She sighed and I knew that our little bitching match was over for now. "These headaches are getting worse?"

"Yes. But you said yourself there's nothing wrong."

It took her a moment to answer. "Physically, no. But that doesn't rule out psychosomatic reasons. Meaning-"

"I know what psychosomatic means, N. And I'm not crazy."

"That's not-"

"Goodnight Nadia."

"ARI!"

I hung up on her. I got up from the couch and went to plug in my phone.

"Is everything alright?" Dr Reid questioned.

I looked over as he placed his book over on the bedside table. "Um, yeah. Everything's- everything's fine."

He smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "My sister is going through this custody battle, and she tends to move the conversation from that to my latest vision or one that really interests her. Like, today when you caught me after I tripped, I saw this little girl. She was like 8 years old, a brunette, and her name was Destiny.

"You were there, telling her to go get ready so she could see 'Aunt Jennifer'. She reluctantly agreed and ran I guess to her room. That's when you and Morgan tried pulling me out of my…trance; I guess you could call it. At first though, Vision you turned to where I was and asked me if I was okay. It was really weird."

I smiled slightly. "Not like you would believe me."

He smiled back, albeit timidly.

"Well, goodnight Dr. Reid." I walked back over to the couch and laid down.

"Goodnight, Airs."

I was half asleep when I heard the scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Oh the joy! Civics is finally over…..**

**Just to make it clear: THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE! Sorry. Not that someone called it or anything, but I'm sure an upcoming scene blurs that line a bit.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Criminal Minds nor Psych are mine. They belong to CBS and USA, respectively. Only Aris and the other OCs are mine. If they remind you of someone. My truest apologies, that was not my intention.**

"_**There is no absurdity so obvious that it cannot be firmly planted in the human head if you only begin to impose it before the age of five, by constantly repeating it with an air of great solemnity"**_

_** – Arthur Schopenhaur**_

* * *

><p>Morgan and Garcia were just getting ready to settle into bed when they heard the scream.<p>

It was very feminine, a mixture of pain and…pleasure. Coming from Reid's room?

The roomies exchanged a look and grin. Who knew?

* * *

><p>"Is that?" JJ asked as she settled in to bed.<p>

Prentiss nodded. "I think so."

JJ smirked and shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Aris? Are you okay?" Reid asked franticly as he crouched down to view her better. He tried his hardest to pull her from where ever she was in her mind, but he couldn't.<p>

"_Shut up, you ignorant little bitch!" the mastermind yelled as he struck Juliet across her face. The impact stung as if it was Aris and not Juliet._

_Juliet whimpered as she felt a wet sticky substance stream down her cheek. "Please stop," she managed._

_The other man stepped into the room, "They've found us."_

_Mastermind turned sharply, "WHAT?"_

"_The FBI they've found us."_

"_NO! YOU! They've found you." The mastermind stormed out of the room but not before turning to the detective and slapping her. He left the younger man and Juliet alone._

"_You're gonna pay for this, bitch."He picked her up by her hair and threw her in a closet causing an avalanche of dusty, old boxes to fall on her._

"Aris! Answer me!"

Her moaning stopped and she finally made eye contact. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Scared and frozen. "Please don't hurt me," she mumbled.

Spencer frowned. Hurt her? "Aris, what did you see?"

"Please," she whined. She was on the verge of tears and totally not herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her.

She shook her head. "No. No, please! Please!" Tears flowed freely now, her eyes puffy and red.

"Aris, look at me. It's okay, your safe. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Though she kept eye contact, the look in her eyes was distant, frightened and desperate.

Out of sheer instinct and curiosity, he held his hand up. "Let me see your hand."

Hesitantly Aris looked away from his face and glanced at his hand. "What are you going to do?"

"Just let me see your hand," he repeated.

She nodded and brought her manicured hand to his. Spencer frowned when her gaze iced over, but decided to let her be.

_The team was on their jet. Everyone was doing their own thing when Spencer stopped to watch Emily. _

"_What is that?" Spencer wondered._

_Emily looked up. "__It's called a 'star puzzle'. It's basically impossible to figure have to put all of the pieces back together to form a perfect star. But the origin of it is, um, kind of a romantic tale."_

_She abandons the puzzle to explain as the rest of the team stops what they're doing to listen._

"_There was this young prince who wanted to win the heart of the fairest maiden in the land," she began, "so he climbed to the top of the tallest tower in the kingdom and he caught a falling star for her. Unfortunately, he was so excited that he dropped it and it smashed into all of these pieces. So he frantically put it back together again to prove his undying love to her and he succeeded and they lived happily ever after."_

_Reid frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."_

"_What do you mean?" Prentiss asked._

_He shook his head, "You can't catch a falling star. It would burn up in the atmosphere."_

"_Yeah, but it's not literal, Reid, it's a fable."_

"_But there's no moral. Uh, fables have morals."_

_She frowned now. "Okay, so it's just a romantic little story."_

_Reid picks up the pieces and begins assembling it._

"_And the point is, it's basically impossible to do because you have to take all of those pieces and fit them together exactly-"_

_He sets the completed star on the table__ causing Emily's confidence to drop._

"_There's a lot to hate about you, Dr. Reid."_

He knew exactly when the vision stopped. Her eyes came back into focus and she smiled.

"Thank you," she mumbled, "I desperately needed that."

He nodded. "No problem."

Dropping her hand, he went to lie in bed.

"So, you're not gonna ask what I saw this time?" she wondered, "It does pertain to you."

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late, guys. Evidently, someone's never seen A Clockwork Orange," Aris stated as she sat down at the team's table for breakfast.<p>

"How does that make you late?" Garcia wondered.

Aris shrugged. "Nadia put some Beethoven on my iPhone. I was listening to it this morning while getting ready and remembered the last time N and I watched that movie and busted out laughing. Evidently, that's frowned upon."

Morgan smirked. "So did you two sleep okay last night?"

"I slept fine," Reid answered. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Morgan began.

"Nothing kept you up last night?" Prentiss asked.

"Uh, no. I slept pretty soundly," Aris countered.

"Nothing woke you up? So that scream we heard wasn't you?" Garcia questioned.

A look of realization passed over Aris's face. "Ooohhh…" she said slowly. She blushed profusely, as did Reid.

"So that was you two?"

"Uhhh…. No comment?" Aris prompted. She realized that they believed something happened between them, and that something wasn't the truce of sorts they had come to last night. She was having fun playing along though.

She glanced at Spencer and noticed how uncomfortable he looked. Aris felt bad. Why, she didn't know, but she did. She bit her lip and pushed around her breakfast.

Soon Hotch came down from his room and everybody split up to work different leads.

Aris and Reid were teamed up in the station together again. When Garcia left the room for a moment, she turned to him.

"Hey, about this morning at breakfast?" Ari began, "I didn't really mean to make you uncomfortable. I mean they can't honestly think we slept together after only knowing each other for a day, right?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Morgan's been trying to get me with a girl since I've met him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Ari smiled. "Well, I'm not that type of girl, and I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I was raised better than that."

"It's quite alright. At least, Morgan will stop bothering me for now."

Penelope came in then, excitedly. "Found him."

"Who?" Reid asked.

"Joshua Kensington. 28. He's the one thing all the victims have in common," the analyst answered.

"Spiky black hair, six foot nothing?" Aris asked as she moved behind her and glanced at the picture. "That's him," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

Ari looked at the picture of the black haired man and closed her eyes.

She thought of her last vision. Just a bunch of blurry colors moving around. Strangely, the more she thought about it the clearer the memory became until it was a crystal clear at the water in the Caribbean.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Okay, how did you know that was what he looked like?" Garcia asked.

"I'm psychic. I get visions, some outta the blue, but most of the time when I touch someone."

Her purple lipstick-ed mouth formed to a perfect 'o'.

Aris nodded then looked around the room like she was in a hurry. "Um, I need a uh," she snapped her fingers trying to think of the word. "Oh, what's it called?" She mimicked something with her hand. "Drawing pad! Wasn't the word I was looking for but it will suffice."

Aris ran over to her bag sitting in the corner of the room. Neither of the other two agents had noticed it sitting there. Now they were wondering how they missed her carting it around. It was a huge black rucksack with lime green, hot pink and neon orange trim.

She dug around for a moment before coming up with a leather bound notebook and a large pencil case. Plopping down on the spot, she crossed her ankles and drew her legs up.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"Sketching the scene from my last vision. Well, the last one that refers to the case," Ari replied. The redhead continued, biting her lip and the tip of her tongue as she tried to perfect every last little detail.

Thirty minutes later, they had the first unsub in custody and a picture of the second, but still no Juliet.

"Juliet was working the case. That could be a reason why she was the only one kidnapped. Or he," Ari pointed to her sketch, "has a personal connection."

"Um, I could run a facial recognition on the sketch," Garcia suggested.

Aris nodded. "Good idea. I'm going to run this by Shawn and Detective Lassiter to see if they recognize them first."

Garcia nodded.

The psychic ran out of the room and right into Hotch.

"Sorry," she murmured and she searched for one or both of her targets.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She explained to him about the picture before running off again, this time straight to interrogation.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Well, here we are. Only a few chapters from the end… T-T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds OR Psych. They belong to CBS and USA respectively.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in."<strong>_

_**-Deepak Chopra**_

"I'm getting a vision!" Shawn yelled as he burst into the interrogation room.

"Damn it Spencer!" Detective Lassiter yelled back, "Get out of here!"

Shawn ignored him and continued to spurt out words that barely made sense. "Yellow, pale yellow. Not spiky, slicked back. Blue eyes. You have a partner." He pointed an accusing finger at the suspect. He held his other had to his temple. "I'm getting a name, Kea-Kea- Keaton, Darren Keaton!"

"Who?" Lassiter asked.

"Darren Keaton. He was a suspect in one of the cases Juliet was working," I responded.

"No he wasn't, O' Hara and I work the same cases," Lassiter argued.

"Chief Vick wanted to see Jules go at it alone," Spencer answered, "She wanted to see how well you two could work apart."

"My guess is-" My high pitched screech filled the room as I fell to the ground in pain. There was a sharp stabbing behind my eyes and my head throbbed as though it had been banged into a hundred glass windows.

_Juliet sat in the closet, alone. She was sobbing silently. Her hands and feet were tied and she was gagged. She wasn't blinded and she realized she more than likely wasn't going to make it out of this situation alive._

_There were voices calling in the background. Like children running around and laughing._

_Suddenly the door was yanked open and she was pulled out by her hair._

"_I wonder if your parents knew you were going to be a star-crossed lover when they named you, my fair Juliet." It was the other suspect._

_She turned away from him._

"_Oh, don't be like that, dearest. If you had recognized my work in the first place you wouldn't be the final playing piece." He knelt down and cut the rope binding her feet. "Now, if you behave, I might make your death quick and painless."_

As I faded back in to reality, I heard a lot of yelling of my name.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." With my eyes still shut, I slowly stood.

I felt a hand on the small of my back and opened my eyes to see who it was but all I saw was black.

"Who- who's touching me?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"It's just me," Reid's voice answered, "I'm not going to-"

A door opened and heels stepped in. "Advil and water," Penelope stated a little worriedly.

"Where are we?" I wondered holding out my hand for the medicine.

"The conference room," Morgan spoke up.

I looked towards the sound of his voice. "Hey, you. Who else is in here?"

"Just me, Morgan, Reid, and Garcia," Hotch's voice answered.

I nodded and popped the three pills into my mouth. "Garcia, can you get my laptop from my bag?"

"Um, sure."

"Thanks," I replied as she handed the computer to me. After opening the lid, I skimmed my hand over it until I found the power button. A moment later I heard the sound of an Apple computer starting up.

"C-Can I ask you a question?" Garcia stuttered out.

"Shoot."

She was silent for a minute. "Are your eyes always blood shot like that after a vision?"

I closed my eyes and thought. "I can't say that I know. They're always clear by the time my eyesight returns. And my eyesight only goes every so often, mainly when I have a particularly painful and cloudy vision."

When I opened my eyes this time, I could see shapes and shadows but that was it.

"You can't see?" Morgan asked.

"No, well, I can see outlines right now, but that's it." I shrugged and tapped my nails on the table. "So, in my vision, if anyone cares, Juliet was being moved. He knows we know about him. And if _you _hurry you can catch him as he's moving her."

"That's all fine and dandy, but we still don't know where he is," Morgan pointed out.

I nodded. "True, but there are some clues that we can narrow our search down with." I blinked a couple more times until I could see colors and the majority of shapes. "For instance, she's always been held in a child's bedroom, there were a lot of children laughing close by suggesting she's being held in a family filled neighborhood."

"You said you can't tell if a vision is past, present, or future," Hotch stated, "How do we know he hasn't moved her already?"

"Um," I shut my eyes and tried to visualize my vision. I searched for any time cues, a clock. Something glinting on his arm caught my attention. His watch. "He moved her at 3:58."

"That's in three hours," Reid pointed out.

"Well, you guys better get crackin'. You don't have time to waste," I uttered as my sight came back.

Hotch stood up and looked pointedly at me, "You're in this now Christie."

"Thank-god," I sighed, "Garcia, can you pull up property deeds for a Darren Keaton?"

"Can I?" she smirked as she sat down behind her computer, "You have lots to learn my psychic beauty."

"Well, you have three months to teach me, O Goddess of All Things Technological," I retorted.

"You got that right. I have one deed, a house in a small development. However his wife has her name on two, both houses in the same neighborhood. Wait scratch that, ex-wife. She filed for divorce a year ago."

"Which is closer to a park or a popular hangout spot?" I wondered.

"That would be Ms. Keaton's."

Morgan looked skeptical. "You think he's holding her in his ex-wife's house?"

I shook my head. "No, however, I think he's hiding her in an unoccupied home near his ex-wife's house."

"There are two," the blonde analyst said, "One right across the street from the park and one a block away."

"_Zipporah Jenkins; Santa Barbra's own starlet," Darren' voice said, in mock adoration._

_A young black woman sat in the center of her bed, hands and feet bound, looking immaculate even in the current setting._

"_You crazy, I don't have any family. And even if I did they ain't gotta penny to give ya," Zipporah sneered._

"_Oh, my dear Zippy, I'm not after money." He was standing over by the window, peeking out of the blinds, "I simply want to make a point."_

"_I hope you know, as soon as I get outta her Imma cut you right?"_

_Darren shook his head and tsked. "You won't be getting out." He flicked a pocket knife open and moved towards her._

I rubbed my temples and moaned. "I think I'm going to get sick," I mumbled. Waves of nausea hit me as the vision replayed in my head. "Two visions in less than twenty minutes, I'll be damned if nothing is wrong with my head."

"Have you ever had it checked out? With the headaches it could mean…" Hotch began but I toned him out. I didn't need another lecture about my sanity. I was perfectly sane. Well, when I wasn't acting like a child.

_Psychosomatic_… The word my sister said rang out clearly in my head.

Ah, hell. Maybe I was crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: So I ended it here. I just couldn't drag the case on any longer. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to either show, but I do own Aris and Harper.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We plan our lives according to a dream that came to us in our childhood, and we find that life alters our plans. And yet, at the end, from a rare height, we also see that our dream was our fate. It's just that providence had other ideas as to how we would get there. Destiny plans a different route, or turns the dream around, as if it were a riddle, and fulfills the dream in ways we couldn't have expected."<strong>_

_**- Ben Okri**_

* * *

><p>"So how do we know that he's moving her today and hasn't moved her already?" Derek asked getting the group back on topic.<p>

"The date on his watch was today's date," Aris said simply, "But either way, it wouldn't hurt to go check the house out. I mean, the future isn't set in stone; it could change at any moment. Especially since there are people that can predict it."

Hotch nodded in agreement. "She's right, we should check it out. Morgan, call the girls and Rossi and tell them to meet us there."

It was eerie how quiet it was as the psychic stood out in front of the old, run down, split level house as she waited for Agent Hotchner's cue. When it came, their entry was quite also. Because of the high wooden fence in the back, the suspect hadn't thought to lock the backdoor, and Aris had picked the lock in the front, much to Derek's dismay.

The FBI team, joined by Lassiter and uniform Buzz McNab, split in two, one group (Reid, Prentiss, JJ, McNab, and Rossi) took downstairs, while the second (Hotch, Morgan, Lassiter, and Christie) took the upper level. It was Lassiter that found Juliet, but Aris pointed out that it wasn't the one from her visions.

"He was holding me in another room, he moved me in here last night," Juliet said. "I tried to leave and he caught me."

Hotch nodded. "The window's boarded up and the door was padlocked."

"How come you never tried to escape before?" Detective Lassiter asked.

She shrugged. "There was always someone here. Last night, no one was here, so I pushed my luck."

"He could have killed you O' Hara!" outbursts Lassiter.

"Yes, Lassiter, I know. But he would've killed me eventually."

"She right you know," Aris said from the door way, "If I hadn't gotten that vision, she would've been dead by 4:30."

"You sound awfully gloomy for someone who just saved the life of another," Morgan told her.

She shrugged. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day for me."

"You can't rest yet, we still have a killer to catch," Hotch said sternly as he brushed past her.

* * *

><p>After much deliberation, it was decided that after she was checked by the EMT's Juliet would go back in the house to wait for the suspect. Only this time she would be armed.<p>

It didn't take long for Darren to show, an hour and a half tops. Once inside, then men, sans Reid and McNab followed. Turns out there was no need, by the time they reached the room Juliet had already cuffed him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, cheer up. You've saved one life we know of and probably countless others," Garcia said as she and Aris picked up the conference room.<p>

"Something been bothering me," Aris truthed, "When I had Shawn take me to Juliet's house there was this little ceramic frog. Shawn said he'd never seen it before and there wasn't anything else like it anywhere else in the house or in any of the crime scene photos. I don't know, I guess it's nothing."

"Ceramic Frog?" Penelope mouthed. "Putrid green and all glamoured up? Kinda heavy, like it could be a bookend?"

Aris thought a moment. "I suppose, I have a picture." She pulled out her phone and showed off said photo.

"The reason you couldn't find anything like it is because it came from the first crime scene," she ambled over to a stack of files and pulled one out.

"Garcia, I've already gone over all of the pictures. There's nothing like it."

"Au contraire, mon ami. While you guys were off saving the world, I looked into the other case Juliet was working on," she handed the redhead the folder and watched as she flipped through it. "Look at the bookshelf. The wife said she'd never seen it before."

Aris found the picture she was talking about and immediately found the frog statuette, except this one was dressed in a torn, dingy dress and apron that had seen better days.

"It was eating at me, so I checked everything I could, trying to find something. And then it hit me," the blonde explained excitedly. "When you look at each of their finances alone you see nothing, it was all over the place. List them, however, you see a gradual rise."

"Rags to riches," Aris muttered looking over the list of bank accounts, "the point of nearly every game; but how does Juliet fit in? She's not very rich."

"Her father's last known place of 'residency' was a mansion worth up wards of 3.5 million dollars."

Aris shook her head. "I don't get it. Why would somebody kill someone else over money they wouldn't get?"

"Why would they kill period?" Garcia wondered.

"The question that keeps me up at night will never get a full answer."

* * *

><p>"Thank you guys so much, I don't know what I would do if Jules hadn't come back to me," Shawn told the recently regrouped team.<p>

"All in a day's work," Emily responded.

"But it wasn't," he replied, "You guys didn't have to come here."

"It's what we do. We might not enjoy it all the time and the hours truly suck," JJ began.

"But the fact that we put one more bastard away keeps us here another day," Rossi finished.

There was a round of agreements and another round of departing gestures.

"But seriously, if you ever need another psychic or a semi-new crock-pot, just give me a call," Shawn said.

"That's my brand-new crock pot," Gus complained.

"Not any more, I let Dad borrow it," Shawn replied. "Like I said semi-new."

"Is that why the box was taped with scotch tape?" Gus asked.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "It was the only thing I had at the time, Gus. Don't be this crevice in my arm."

Aris cracked a slight grin at this. "Good-bye Shawn, Gus. I'll see you in a few months."

Prentiss cocked an eyebrow as they left the police department. "Are we missing something?"

The probationary agent shook her head. "No. Not really. I live like two hours away, three when there's traffic."

"Good to know," she replied.

* * *

><p>"Auntie Ari! Auntie Ari! Come on. You have to help me get ready for school. Momma's working late."<p>

Ari pushed her twelve-year-old niece off the bed and sat up. "What time is it?" She asked yawning.

"Uhhhhhh, 6:50. Now come on, I want pancakes."

Aris shook her head. "Not this morning, Kiddo. I have to go to work this morning."

"Buuuuuuttt, puh-leeeeaaassee?" Harper asked.

"Like you need more sugar." Ari stood and stretched before the duo walked out to the living room. "I'll make you a deal, if you can get ready by let's say 7:20, shoes and coat and everything, I'll let you watch cartoons until your bus comes."

"But Mom said I'm not allowed to watch cartoons in the morning."

"Do I look like your mom to you?"

"You're twins duh!"

Aris rolled her eyes and face-palmed. "Oh that's right."

Harper ran off to her room to get dressed and Ari turned the TV to NBC.

Eight minutes later, the familiar horrors and humors of the TODAY show quietly made its way over to the fridge where the aunt was packing a lunch.

"On Monday, January 9, 2012," Matt Lauer's voice told.

"Monday?"

"Yeah. What did you think I was going to school on a Sunday?" Harper asked as she got the necessary things for her breakfast. "I don't go to church."

"No, I just….I had a really weird dream last night, it made me think today was Wednesday" Ari answered wearily.

"Ooooh! You had a vision, didn't you?"

Ari shrugged and placed the black paisley lunch box on the table. "Perhaps I did."

"What was it about?" Harper pressed.

"Work," Aris replied thoughtfully, "It was about my first case with my new team."

"What happened?"

Ari shook her head. "How 'bout we get those cartoons started? What do you want to watch?"

"Strawberry Shortcake!"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."<strong>_

_**- Eleanor Roosevelt**_

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you enjoyed the ending. I **might** post a sequel.**


End file.
